warriorsforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Forum Wiki
Welcome to Warriors Forum Wiki! We are currently editing over 26 forums and you can help! We are a wiki where you can talk about warriors in safe, fun forums. Our administrator is Smoketail88. The most popular forums are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and BloodClan. News I tweaked the wiki's skin a little bit, do you like it? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Guess what? If you Google 'Warriors Forum Wiki', it comes up with the users category! This is so cool! So now I'm categorizing all user's pages, LOL. :) SmokySlurpies 2.0! Votes is in action! We now have two pages for voting, This Week's Vote where you can see the vote for this week and post your decision, and Votes, where you can learn about the feature. I hope you enjoy the newest edition to Warriors Forum! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Peacesign has joined! Votes, a new feature, will be in affect tomorrow. Be sure to cast your comments and visit User blog:Smoketail88/Votes for more information. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 00:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower has joined the wiki! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hailstar15 has joined the wiki! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Another new user, Sandstar1051, has joined! We also have a fourth Official Partner, Archie Comics Wiki. Both will be added to the menu. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelts has joined the wiki. We always welcome new users and I am glad so many users have started editing here! ~Smoketail88~ 16:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Forum has a new Help Desk. Click here to see it. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Another user, Shadowclanrules! has joined the wiki. ShadowClan will also be made a featured forum. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome two new users, Aniju Aura and Sir Rock to Warriors Forum Wiki. ShadowClan's popularity has bloomed since it was created and maybe will join ThunderClan as a featured forum. We also have a new Official Partner, Warrior Cats Wiki. You can learn all about the series there. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) We now have forums for books up to Dawn in the New Prophecy. More book forums coming soon! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 17:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Check out your home page, guys! We now have a 'Hot Spots' section that shows the most popular forums! It's quite cool! Your administrator, Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan is our first featured forum! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan, ThunderClan, and StarClan seem to be very popular. Maybe they should become featured forums. What do you think? Smoketail88 17:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) We have several new pages! Help Desk helps you with everything! Smoketail88 23:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, we finally have some images here! Four new ones, so be sure to check them out! Your administrator, Smoketail88 23:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wiki Rules & Regulations is up! Please visit this page to learn about Warriors Forum Wiki. Smoketail88 15:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Users We have 12 current users! Smoketail88 - Forum Wiki administrator. Whitestorm17 - second to join Warriors Forum Wiki. Feline 28 - third to join Warriors Forum Wiki. LostGod2000 - fourth to join Warriors Forum Wiki. Sir Rock - fifth to join Warriors Forum Wiki. Aniju Aura - sixth to join Warriors Forum Wiki. Shadowclanrules! - seventh to join Warriors Forum Wiki. Dustpelts - eighth to join Warriors Forum Wiki. Sandstar1051 - ninth to join Warriors Forum. Hailstar15 - tenth to join Warriors Forum. Shadeflower - eleventh to join. Peacesign - the newest user. Recently Uploaded Images SkyClan symbol.jpg|SkyClan, added by Sandstar1051 Brightheart.jpg|Brightheart, added by Sir Rock ShadowClan.png|ShadowClan, added by Smoketail88 Recent Edits Category:Browse